Times of darkness
by LadyBlackBat
Summary: After all the mess that happened in the Academy. Yuuki finally settles down with Kaname in their mansion. But when Yuuki is kidnapped Kaname has to pull all his strings to figure out who took her away and why. oblivious to the shadows in society.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**__** Abduction**_

I don't remember much of what happened. I remember blood and darkness…the void torn open violently by the cruel beings of my world.

Losing myself in fear of not knowing what's next…scared so scared.

Even though I try not to be clingy I wished brother came to save me…but it didn't happen because he was in a meeting convincing the hunters him wiping out the council of elders wasn't an attempt of treason.

However I kept wishing like the spoiled little brat I am. I wish I wasn't so helpless! I wish I didn't need brother's help in everything…and I wish at the time, that I would stop my pitiful shouting "Kaname…Kaname! Save me!"

After that I realized trust is a weak point after all sometimes its nothing but a big word, Blech! I feel sick, the smell of my blood is so strong it floods my nostrils.

Anyways lets get some things straight shell we? OK! My name is Yuuki, Kuran Yuuki. When I was five my mother erased my memories and turned me into a human because my uncle was trying to eat me…sick right?

I don't think your uncle chases you around with intentions of devouring you and if he does then it's probably in a metaphoric way of showing twisted affection.

Back to the point…for ten years I was raised as a human and believed in it. And so last year there was a big mess and my uncle appeared with intentions of turning me into a vampire so he can try to eat me…again!

My so called brother Kaname turned me back to a vampire in a less painful way and I obtained my memories.

Meanwhile I realized my best friend/ now enemy, Zero was in love with me but later on threatened to kill me which was heart-breaking.

And well after so many things I found myself living with my brother, in our family mansion, like a married couple.

Well…life is mysterious isn't it? One night when Kaname was attending a party for boring old vampires, Aidou was left in the mansion to guard me. Aidou wanted something sweet so I advised him to go down to the kitchen on the first floor while I'll stay in the second floor on my balcony.

Aidou was hesitant for fear of something happening to me but I told him I'll be alright and we'll still be in the same house.

In the end Aidou understood and left for the kitchen. I was left alone…well almost alone there was a big stalking bat made out of my brother's blood.

I wanted to be alone so I threw a stone at it and when I was sure I was finally alone I took out of the drawer my letter box and decided to write a letter to chairman.

While I was deep in writing I heard a creepy sound…something like slurping with a straw when you already reach the bottom of the cup, an awful disgusting sound. In the corner of my eye I saw a shadow approaching with inhuman speed.

That's when I felt pain…sharp agonizing pain on my neck…no, wait **in** my neck. I was being pierced in the connection between my neck to my shoulder and Damn! It hurt.

Suddenly some strong incense swept the room and I started losing consciousness. Everything was dark and I could feel strong hands grabbing me and carrying me away. My only comfort in this darkness was the aching pain and those disgusting slurping sounds…because those things made me realize I'm still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**__** The meaning of it all**_

I woke up in an unfamiliar room…I was lying in a king sized bed covered with neat white sheets and delicate pink flowers with a strong choking incense mixed with the aroma of my blood.

The room had many mirrors in it…and a glass door that looked like ice. My eyesight is blurry, I feel drained from blood…those bastards! Their probably some level E's or maybe a bunch of greedy and very rude level C's some nobles!

Even though most nobles are always on my side…I don't trust them. Pure-blooded vampires are considered a real prize…almost like a gourmet meal.

The way those people stare at me makes me sick so I won't be surprise if they had anything to do with this irresponsible attempt.

Straining my muscles I pushed my body up to a seating pose and glanced around the room. The room I was imprisoned in looked like a hotel suit from movies…impressing in a way.

My eyes caught a metal pole…I stared at it hard…what is that? I leaned forward and then I realized it was Artemis… I never realized I had it on me.

Swaying and stumbling on my feet I tried making my way to grab Artemis but before I even reached half the way I heard a chuckle and a soothing voice warning me "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

A tall guy with light caramel brown hair and cat like emerald eyes leaned against the wall reading some book in…English? I think.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked suspiciously the guy smiled "I'll give you two reasons…one, this thing is dangerous…two, seeing a small fragile girl like you fighting with something like this is awkward" he smiled intensely and closed his book.

"A real reason please….?" I glared at him…I don't like being teased! Especially by freaks that kidnapped me from my house and sucked me dry.

"Chill…don't get all spicy now." He threw his book on the floor and frowned…he lost interest and just pouted cause his toy is not as fun as he expected or whatever he though of me.

"Real reason one, there are many vampires in this place and you're hardly a threat to them…Real reason two, I'm stronger then you and unlike the others I wont hesitate to kill you. Real reason three; you're a weakling real reason four, you're a girl. Real reason five…." "I get it! There are many real reasons! God I heard enough for a lifetime" what a rude person! How dare he insult me? Who does he think he is? King of England!

This guy looks like a foreigner though. I figured there's nothing I can do for now so…I'll just need to try and squeeze information, I smiled at him sweetly

"So are there any locks or gates on the door's here…do you need to go somewhere cause ill be okay alone" he stared at me amused.

"Seriously…do you really think that'll work?" he took seat on the edge of the bed "well, I figured ill try" I said bitterly.

"So will you at least tell me what you people want from me?" I gazed at him questionably and demanding. The guy stared at me with uneasiness "I'd rather not but I guess I will anyways." He took a deep breath "In the vampire society there's uproar right now…everyone is trying to take control on the vampire race…ever since…"

"Kuran Kaname wiped out the vampire council." I completed for him. He stared at me confused for a minute and then nodded.

"So many groups are congregating in hope of obtaining control. But the nobles are all too weak so…" he stared at me as if waiting for me to catch on something.

"So…?" I encouraged him. he coughed "In the vampire society right now there are two political groups in control of most areas and vampires."

"One of them is Kuran Kaname's group and then there's a group of nobles trying to disown him from the throne."

I nodded slowly trying to follow his boring political speech "And so the opposition to Kuran's group is our group…but since his group has many purebloods were at a lose and so we discovered if we sacrifice some….of you and drink you dry we'll become strong enough to challenge him."

I stared at him in horror…what a twisted idea! But it's a common though for nobles but still…saying it so bluntly "so…I'm that sacrifice?" I asked nervously he smile and shook is head "no…well sometimes…but you are our trading card…our negotiation object! Since you're the Kuran princess we can use your brother's love for you against him. So for now…nice to meet you my name is: Riff Sky Loidson"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**__** Yearning for warmth**_

**Kaname: **

Staring at nothing I sat there. I have an awful feeling I fear something bad is upon me.

"What is it with you lately? You look so gloomy" Takuma exclaimed and stared at me concerned.

"Are you feeling well Lord Kaname?" all the nobles as if woke up from a dazed rushed to my side and started blabbering on some news they heard.

Socialize…that's my purpose! I left Yuuki home because being with her would've distracted me from showing affection to other people.

If I was not going to socialize I would have brought her with me and then I had something to do.

I can't shake this bad feeling off…I think I'll get home early, yeah I should check out on Yuuki anyways. She's probably hungry by now.

"Takuma…can you get me a car ready?" I stated. Takuma nodded and rushed off as I enjoyed my last glass of blood.

I bid farewell to a group of some powerful nobles and walked away.

Outside the air was cool and my skin gave a little twitch of distain…it was the same chilling coolness of the night when Yuuki forgot herself and her parents died.

I entered the car and leaned against the window. What a boring party that was, but I need to regain my name in high society…it's important I stand out and take over as king.

Being so deep in though, I didn't notice the feeling of emptiness and the lonely mansion in front of me.

Something is lacking from the air…what is it? Yuuki…I can't feel her presence but I can smell her blood.

Deep crimson drops of blood covered the snow by the mansion. I tried keeping my composure but before I even had time to think my body acted on its own and ran into the mansion.

When I reached the interior of our living room I heard worried voices. "I don't understand…why would anyone try to kidnap her from her own room? Why go to this extreme?" Souen Ruka said.

"What I want to know is how they got in! And why you were in the parlor eating cake and not guarding the Kuran princess, Eh?" Akatsuki Kain hissed angrily.

I took a wary step towards them "Lord Kaname!" they all gasped. "Is what I heard true? Was Yuuki abducted?" Anger climbed into my voice and I knew my eyes were turning red…so much for my composure.

"I'm sorry Lord Kaname, It happened on my watch Cross Y…Err, I mean Lady Yuuki told me I could go to the parlor so I overlooked the possibility of danger and stupidly agreed" Hanabusa Aido stepped fourth eyes falling to the ground.

How could he value cake over Yuuki? Is he sane? She's my sister…daughter of Kuran's of course she'd be targeted.

I felt the urge to slap him…no kill him twist his heart out with my bare hands but he seemed to feel bad enough alone so I left him be.

"Have you found any clues leading to the culprit?" I clenched my fists and stared at all of my most trusted people…I cannot lose my composure, I have to plan my moves well.

"No…that's the mystery of it all they left us nothing not even an essence of their presence" Aido muttered nervously staring at me occasionally to see how angry I am with him.

Anger…I could feel it taking over me, before I even had a chance to calm it down three glass vases exploded with a piercing sound Aido and Ruka shrunk with fear of me.

I turned around to them and smiled holding all my anger with everything I've got. "I fear I need your help in tracking my sister and destroying who ever had the guts to challenge me…Kuran Kaname."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**__** Sunlight**_

**Yuuki:**

In my luxurious cage there are many mirrors…at morning through the darkened window rays of light shine in and reflect in the mirrors.

In the room I'm imprisoned in there's a large window. The glass caved to the scenery of a woman sitting in a garden.

In one hand she's holding a rose and on the other there's a bird sitting on her finger. The windows were designed so one can't look out…this room is truly a prison.

And through the colored glass rainbow rays reflect into the mirrors and shine around.

Even in my agony I felt mesmerized at that sight –

**Clack… **the door just opened and Riff entered the room…wait a minute! When did he even leave? Does it mean I was careless and lost my chance of looking about or escaping maybe…? Damn, I have to pull myself together.

"Evening, Lady Yuuki" Riff grinned wildly and bowed I pursed my lips into a hard line and glared at him harshly…I didn't like the hidden sarcasm in his formality.

"Riff Sky Loidson….! Are you mocking me?" I blinked and turned my heel, I suddenly felt dizzy and fell to my knees.

Before I even had time to make contact with the floor Riff was already by my side and he took hold of my hand and let me lean on his body weight.

I gasped astonished "How…? So fast…" I mumbled confused. Riff smiled at me and placed a hand around my waist, I stared at him coldly and he shrugged "Oh, I'm sorry princess…am I allowed to touch you?" he mocked me again.

"Now that you so kindly mentioned it and even shared your sarcasm with me…NO!" I pushed him aside and used all my strength to stabilize myself and walk to sit on the bed.

The door was swung open. Turning around I stared at the person, an old looking male. Maybe his an elder his rank is…noble, perhaps?

He stared at me coldly and broke the gaze to star at Riff "Any progress?" he asked harshly "We're working on it, sir." Riff answered in business-mode "By the way…since I came this far, aren't you going to offer me a sip? Treat me to a bite" the elder said licking his lips and staring at me anticipating.

"Not now, she's our subject and no one is allowed to neither touch her nor drink from her" Riff said eye leveling the elder and challenging him…was he protecting me?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**__** Bloodlust**_

**Yuuki:**

Riff and the elder glared at each other and the elder's eyes twitched with anger and humiliation.

He stormed out of the room and on his way broke a mirror by throwing a vase at it…how very mature.

Riff and I were left alone and when I looked at him our eyes met for a brief moment and then he broke our gaze and sat down on a chair.

"Thanks, for not letting him bite me" I thanked him slowly searching his eyes. Riff grinned at me "It's my job to guard the spoiled Kuran brat" Riff spat at me trying to avoid eye contact but I could see a secret hidden in his emerald eyes.

"Ouch, that's what you think of me now?" I asked teasingly, like Aidou used to do with the day class girls, I miss that flirt.

"Nah, I'm fine with delicate princesses, their very…tasty I guess" I giggled at his comment "You're so full of it….!" Riff got up and walked towards a drawer I stared at his every move. Opening it slowly it made a rusty sound that pierced my ears "God-damn! Riff, be careful with that thing." I hissed accusing him.

Riff shrugged and pulled a pack of blood-tablets out of the drawer. I stared at him curiously… were those blood tablets for me?

Riff placed one of the tablets in a glass of something clear, but not water…it smelled very strong and I swayed slightly.

Riff noticed my gaze and grinned "want a sip?" he asked sweetly I shrugged and asked him what it was. "Its vodka with a blood tablet, interested?" Riff handed the cup to me and I hesitated…he could've spiked it with drugs for all I know!

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" I said bitterly. Riff just shrugged and laughed "You don't, unless you take a chance and find out" he chuckled and once again handed me the goblet of suspicious liquor.

Well, why not? I can take a chance right? What's the worst that could happen… I took a sip, the taste was strong and my mouth exploded with many flavors. Suddenly my vision turned blurry and my senses fell down… furthermore my head started spinning and the glass fell to the ground and shattered into blood stained shards.

Did Riff trick me? Was my drink spiked after all? All I knew was that my brain scattered to chaos and everything around me turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**__** Nostalgic hatred **_

**Kaname:**

Pacing along the hall I muttered angrily "How could they…?" and "How they dare disobey me!" am I loosing my control and from the lack in composure losing the game? Can't be! Kuran Kaname never lose, ill find a way.

Those hunter association dogs…how there they treat this matter with carelessness. To think I walked all the way to the hunter association to offer companionship between us.

I could use their help in finding Yuuki and making her abductors pay. But to gain their trust we have to join forces…how could they reject the idea of finding the group of nobles creating chaos in society lately? It doesn't make sense.

Unless… there's someone pulling the strings behind this frustrating competition, someone twisting it all against me.

This pathetic fight for leadership and control, I don't mind it but my only regret is that Yuuki was pulled into this mess because of me.

I have to find her before its too late; I have to save her from getting too involved in vampire politic quarrels. I don't want Yuuki to have anything to do with the society of nobles and other lowlifes.

I'll have to figure out how to get on the good side of the hunters… and a backup plan, how to get to Yuuki without the hunters.

I guess I'll spend the rest of the night somewhere quiet where I can think for a change…I feel uneasy around this place reeking with the stench of mortal hunters and the blood of level E's.

Grabbing my coat I rushed towards my car but changed my mind when I got there… I rather take a walk somewhere.

The cemetery is a good option, I'll go visit the monument placed in memory of Haruka and Juuri. On the way I stopped and bought a banquette of fresh white roses.

When entering the rusty metal gate of the cemetery I sensed a familiar presence, I kept walking until I reached the middle of the graveyard and saw a tall figure standing there…how I hated that person…despised him…but could never dispose of him.

He plays a great part in my plans…that person is Kiryuu Zero.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**__** Acts of Consideration **_

**Kaname:**

"Kiryuu Zero, It's been awhile" Glaring at him I smiled formally. Zero glared at me with that annoying disgusted look of his, he usually wore around vampires…especially me.

"Oh, its **you**!" Zero hissed and pulled out his gun "what do you want, **Vampire?**" Zero actually spat poison hissing this word out.

"Relax, Kiryuu I'm only visiting" keeping my composure I walked past him and towards the monument of the Kuran's.

"Do you even have the heart for that, I wonder?" Zero murmured to himself yet still whispered it loud enough for me to hear.

"You'd be surprised…you doubt that don't you?" I spoke his answer before he would, Zero glared at me coldly and intensely as if he was trying to smother me with his gaze.

Chuckling I moved on and then it hit me, Zero would never betray Yuuki…does he know? I assume he doesn't. I need to put my army together before I'm outnumbered.

"Did you know Zero?" I started speaking and from the look on his face he didn't like it. "Yuuki was kidnapped, and probably going to be devoured by a gang of rogue vampires for the sake of gaining strength from her blood?" I gazed at him casually.

Zero's glare twitched and from that I knew what I said affected him "you did hear that from the association, right?" I kept trying to break him.

Zero resumed his icy glare "I suppose not" every word was a mix of fire and ice. I grinned at him and said my goodbye.

As I walked away I heard Zero mutter "Damn Kuran!" And the rustle of his gun and then a soft whisper "Yuuki…" to that comment and tone my hatred aroused and my eyes rimmed red I quickly left to my mansion.

In the end I didn't come up with a plan. I sat on a sofa and leaned my head back thinking hard and interrupted by a violent knock on the door "can you answer it, Seiren?" I asked and she appeared before me "Yes, my lord" she murmured and walked to the door.

I heard the voice of one of the hunter's dog that guarded the headquarters asking for me slightly annoyed I stood up and walked to the door "Yes? What is it you want?" I warily stated.

The hunter's alarm grew when I appeared before him "I was sent to say that the head agreed to companionship with Kuran Kaname" he stated bluntly and nodded to me at the end.

I smiled triumphantly, I won the first game I have the hunter association at my side…now to start building a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**__** Doubt **_

**Yuuki:**

I woke up feeling horrible. The world was spinning around me and my head was pounding.

Looking over my shoulder I frowned at the figure sitting there. Riff was very calm and reading some boring English novel.

"You tricked me! It was poisoned after all!" I snapped at him but he remained calm.

Riff chocked on a laugh "Honestly, I didn't poison it or anything" he muttered through small laughs. I stared at him angrily. How dare he make fun of me? Again.

"I won't apologize since it's your fault, I warned you about the drink. I told you it had alcohol in it but you still drank it." Blushing I sat back down, my head still hurts like hell.

"It's very funny to think a vampire princess can't hold her liquor. Furthermore, your having a hangover…do you know how drunk you were yesterday?" Riff laughed.

"Drunk… me? No way!" I mumbled. What would Kaname think of me now? That's so indelicate… its so wild.

"Your not that bad when your drunk..." Riff continued making me feel miserable. "You're carefree and funny and well, fun to be with. Not annoying and arrogant" he said closing his book.

"Err…thanks?" Was it a compliment, I wonder? Taking second looks in the room there was a mug with…coffee (I think) on the table.

"Coffee helps when you're drunk" Riff said noticing my stare "I'm not drunk" Denying stubbornly, there's no way I'm admitting I was drunk.

"Yeah well, not anymore" Amused he pushed on. "I'm not drunk and I was not drunk either…I was just, tired" frowning I averted my gaze from Riff's mocking eyes "sure you were" He chuckled sarcastically.

"You're annoying! Hurry and go away!" I shook my hand in a motion as if to shoo away a filthy street cat.

"And miss all the fun? I think not" Riff got up from the chair and sat by me, on the edge of the bed. "You're not thirsty anymore right?" Riff asked me genteelly avoiding eye contact.

"No I'm not…why?" I noticed his unease staring at his neck I saw he was wearing a scurf. Riff of yesterday had his bare neck exposed, smooth and clean…and not bruised.

I know Riff wouldn't leave the room so could it be that I…. no way. Eyeing him I felt nervous and to my dismay concerned. Riff looked tired then before and he was pale.

"Take off that scurf, now!" I ordered him. Riff startled shook his head slowly "Don't, if you have any respect for a person's dignity then don't!" Riff was getting up and away from me.

Putting all my effort into sounding haughty and intimidating, I used my pureblood voice "did you not hear me? Take! It! Off!" Riff turned to me fury in his eyes and then slowly sadness took over.

With shaking hands, in a quick motion he pulled off the scurf and revealed the nape of his neck. Wide eyed I stared at his neck the skin was bruised and red and in the middle of the redness his skin was ripped open and many punctures were in it covered with dry blood.

"D…did I do this to you?" I asked shocked and disgusted wit myself. Riff silently stared at the floor "You noticed it, huh?" he laughed slowly.

"Don't worry about it" he said and sat back in his chair going back to reading his book quietly and ignoring me.

Laying back I eyed him occasionally. Did I do this to him? His skin was torn apart…am I capable of doing such a thing? I was hungry lately and if I was drunk, how horrible.

Tears spilled down my eyes but I turned around so Riff won't see my face. The rest of the day Riff just sat there quietly as if he wasn't even there and I cried silently, both of us suffering alone.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**__** turn of events**_

**"Excuse me…but can you repeat what you just said?" a small fragile girl with violet eyes asked the group of nobles mingling at the party.**

"My, if it isn't Maria Kurenai…You've grown so big" Kazuya a friend of my father smiled at me graciously. Looking at them they all looked a bit uneasy, did something happen?

"Mister Kazuya, is everything okay?" I asked. "Maria, have you not heard? The Kuran princess have been abducted." An elder said. Yuuki has been…?

"Maria Kurenai, a relative of Lady Shizuka right?" Startled by her voice I mumbled "Y-yes" Sara smiled at me beautifully, "would you accompany me for a walk maybe?" she asked and extended her hand to me.

"I'd be honored Lady Sara" following her out the main door and into the freezing night.

**Takuma :**

"Impossible! I can't wait that long, I demand to see him now" Slamming my fists against the table, the woman flinched at my anger.

"Please calm down…my lord specifically said he wouldn't meet anyone." She explained timidly scared of what I might do next."Well, tell him I'm not just anyone, tell him it's **Takuma Ichijo.**

**"** "W-W-What did you say? **Takuma Ichijo?" **She flinched "I'll tell him right away, sir" and the woman disappeared through the door. I noticed there were bite marks on her neck, poor mortal being used by dirty nobles. "He'll see you now, enter through the door" The woman smiled at me and sat at her table. I slowly opened the door and stepped into the dark room, the place was stuffy and the air smelled off mold.

"You should really open a window, Grandfather"

Asato Ichijo, my grandfather and former member of the council, before Kaname wiped them out. I was supposed to rid off him but because of my silly compassion I spared him and assisted his escape and hideaway.

"If it isn't my cute grandson who betrayed me and then decided to help me…what do you want from me?" Ichio asked bitterly. "I trust you heard about the abduction so I'll get down to it, did you or did you not had anything to do with it?" Challenging him with my glare I stood my ground. He looked to the ground and whispered dryly "You're quick to accuse me"

"I'll ask you again, did you or did you not have anything to do with Yuuki being kidnapped?" I was loosing my patience with him. "I want to show you something…" with an effort he rose from his bed and walked towards a door. Behind it was stairs leading to some underground basement, following him slowly I doubted he'd try something, in his state I can take him out within minutes and he knows it.

We reached the end of the stairs and faced a huge door locked with many heavy chains. Ichio started unlocking the door cautiously her looked back at me nervously and then resumed his work. The chain fell to the ground with a huge CLING that echoed all over the walls of the rooms. Opening the heavy metal door I could hear soft whimpers I took a step into the dark room and a strange glow blurred my eyes, a small scream left my mouth and my knees gave way.

In this room she was, bounded by chains and linked with blood tubes to keep her unconscious body alive. Her presence was ominous, dangerous and the whole situation was just WRONG. It was too much to take in; horrified I stared ahead at – **Kuran Yuuki**.


End file.
